


joaquin/kevin one shots

by zuurkoolgxre



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuurkoolgxre/pseuds/zuurkoolgxre
Summary: just a bunch of one shots illustrating a healthy gay relationship





	joaquin/kevin one shots

Summer again. This one was different. This one hurt less. This summer was fireworks and kisses under the star and a river without bodies. This summer was Joaquin and Kevin, soft kisses and teary eyes and something warm.   
“I love you,” Kevin whispered to Joaquin. Three words he really wasnt prepared for. He choked on his drink, his lips hinting at a smirk, a smirk that left Kevin’s heart beating faster than the raindrops on the hood of Joaquin’s impala.  
“Kevin Keller, what did you just say to me?”  
The drive in had recently been re-erupted and the pair was sitting at their first movie together as an official couple (‘about damn time’ Kevin thinks to himself). The thing is, they had been dating since halfway through their sophomore year, so it was about time that someone said the “L word,” plus that’s the longest time that Kevin has been in the closet, about anything.  
So the two held hands like a real couple. Shared a popcorn like a real couple. Kevin’s heart was beating like it was a real date because it was. And it was love.  
“Joaquin DeSantos, I love you.” He grins. Joaquin blushed like Kevin had never seen him blush before. Of course, the lighting was terrible and it was hard to tell exactly what his face was doing, but the way a few stray strands fell in his eye sent Kevin’s heart beating faster and faster. And suddenly they were kissing. Something that Kevin had never felt from his boyfriend, actual love. Actual passion. Something deeper than faint wisps of nicotine on the couch in Joaquin’s abandoned living room.   
But there was nothing after. As their lips separated, Joaquin made no move to seduce Kevin. Instead, the latter party felt lips moving softly into his. “I love you too.”


End file.
